


title pending

by asmoix



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tags Are Hard, band setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmoix/pseuds/asmoix
Summary: Aoi just wants to be noticed, but by whom, that could change when Ruki turns his way.





	title pending

‘How many times are you going to watch it?’ said Ruki from the couch, exhaling a cloud of smoke, looking up from his phone

‘Sh, don’t distract me’ mumbled Aoi, glued to the laptop screen where the recording of a previous live performance was playing

In the screen, a concentrated Uruha failed to notice three consecutive attempts from Aoi to joke around, do some  _ fanservice _ , at least look at each other.

‘What are you trying to see, really?’ insisted Ruki ‘how your pride shatters?‘ he mocked and returned his interest to his phone screen

‘How could he not see me?’ whispered Aoi to himself 

The blond snorted behind him ‘It’s Uruha, what did you expect?’ he shrugged ‘there’s nothing you can do when he gets  _ in the zone _ …’

Aoi turned around, stinged by his comment, only to find Ruki mid-selfie, the blond let the phone down with a frown.

‘He never does’ insisted Aoi

‘Sometimes he does’ answered the vocalist uninterested

‘It’s not enough’ grunted the guitarist, turning towards the screen again, he rewinded the recording and watched the moment again

Ruki smoked his cigarette in silence, distracted by the pictures he had accumulated during the tour, choosing which ones to upload when it was over.

‘See?’ exclaimed Aoi from his place on the dressing room table ‘He noticed  _ you _ ’

Ruki shrugged ‘Everyone has to notice me, I’m the front man’

‘Fuck off’

Ruki allowed the tense silence to prolong for as long as his cigarette lasted. When he was done, he left the phone to a side and leaned forward.

‘Why do you care so much?’ he asked softly, almost tenderly

Aoi was taken aback by his demeanor and turned around to look at him, but he didn’t answer. He instead bit down on his lower lip and averted to look at Ruki’s intense gaze, the yellowish contacts making it stand out even more.

‘That’s none of your business’ mumbled Aoi and turned to close the laptop a little abruptly, fumbling inside his bag for his own cigarettes, lightning one with almost shaking hands

Of course, Ruki didn’t miss it, he laid slightly back but didn’t take his sight off Aoi ‘Why are you getting so worked up for?, it’s a natural question’

Aoi started playing with his lighter, just to have something to do with his free hand ‘Well, I don’t feel like answering it’

Something twitched on the vocalist face for a second, but he sighed it away. Ruki took a look from his place through the open door, the hallway was still empty and they could hear Reita’s sound testing from the other side. 

‘What is it, really?’ he insisted softly and Aoi wished the brat could just let the matter go, then he understood his concern too bluntly and was able to meet the honey blond’s gaze.

‘This won’t affect the band’ he said simply and Ruki looked at the hallway before addressing him again

‘How can I know that for sure if you won’t tell me?’ his temper was just barely risen, more due anxiousness than anything else

Aoi took a drag, sighed out the smoke, then took another longer one and kept the smoke inside for a while.

‘I just want him to notice me’ he breathed the smoke out

Ruki’s face didn’t faltered ‘Why?’

Aoi shrugged ‘I just wanna be noticed’

‘You  _ are  _ noticed’ 

Aoi took a long drag and shrugged again.

The words were left hanging in Ruki’s mouth when steps could be heard coming from the hallway and in minutes Uruha and Kai had filled the tense silence with their lively conversation. The rest of the band got their makeup done, the stage tuned to the final details, the idle time had run out. Aoi and Ruki weren’t left alone again. 

The hours started going more quickly, people started getting inside the venue, excitedly taking their places. When they noticed, they were standing in a circle. When Aoi noticed, the first chords of their intro started playing.

{...}

The bathroom door slamming was loud enough to pierce their already abused ears. Reita moved quickly towards it, having followed a very unsettled Aoi as he stormed off the stage after the final encore. He knocked on the uninviting door once.

‘Fuck off’ shouted Aoi from the other side

Reita leaned on the door so his voice could be heard properly ‘Aoi, what happened?’ the door rattled against him and he had to move away to avoid falling inside the bathroom.

‘I said fuck off’ the guitarist glared at him from the door and he moved past Reita, slumping on the dressing room couch and lighting a cigarette

Ruki took longer to enter and he stared at him blankly before taking a seat away from him, leaning back on the couch with a towel over his head.

The silence between them was tense and exhausting, little was said even when they were done packing. On the van Ruki made a point to sit away from him and Aoi pretended to be asleep, but the events of the concert still played behind his closed eyelids.

Ruki had came onto him, out of nowhere, had simply appeared at his side. Aoi had naturally turned towards him, and kept playing even when the vocalist uncharacteristically started touching his hair. Aoi laughed him off and Ruki went to the center of the stage again. But as the encore was ending he approached him again, this time his teasing smile was replaced by a determined stare. Aoi tilted his head as his fingers moved on his own over the guitar strings. Ruki put a hand on his shoulder and got closer, so he leaned slightly to hear what he had to say. The brush of lips on his cheek made him jerk away by reflex, but Ruki still pressed forward and planted a kiss anyway. Beneath the excited screaming of the fans, Aoi could hear his own heart hammering inside his chest.

Finally at the hotel, Aoi stayed on the shower until he couldn’t feel his body anymore, the hot water blissfully hitting his back, massaging it. He put only some pajama pants and lay down on his bed, painfully aware of how awake he was and how early he’d have to wake up the next morning. After long minutes of rolling onto his back, side, and back again, he got up to find a place where he could smoke. He was grabbing the closest shirt inside his suitcase when he heard the soft knock on his door.

‘Do not disturb’ he sighed towards it and hear a very recognizable snort from the other side

Despite the laugh, Ruki still sounded serious when he spoke ‘Aoi, please, let’s discuss it’

‘You love hearing yourself talk, don’t you?’ he snapped, tossing the shirt towards the still closed door

Ruki sighed ‘Actually, I came to hear you talk this time’

‘What an honor’

‘Aoi, open the door’ he asked, despite sounding more like an order. Aoi hated that he felt compelled to obey it.

He opened the door wide and frowned down at him ‘Why’ he said simply

Ruki looked up at him, his still wet hair sticking to his cheeks, the tour hoodie bagging around him made him look even smaller.

‘Why what?’ he asked softly

‘Why did you kiss me’ snarled Aoi 

Ruki took a step forward ‘Can we discuss this privately’

‘We are alone’ Aoi retorted quickly

Ruki looked around them but still pressed forward ‘Let me in’

Aoi let out frustrated sigh as he moved away. He craved that cigarette now.

Ruki sat down unceremoniously on his bed, even dressed in pajamas and without a speck of makeup, he still looked like he owned the place.

Aoi frowned ‘So?’

Ruki shrugged ‘You said you wanted to be noticed’ he shrugged ‘I noticed you.’

‘Not like that’ Aoi ran a hand through his hair

Ruki looked at him ‘Not like that, or not by me?’ he asked softly 

Aoi swallowed harshly but didn’t answer.

Ruki looked at the front, his dark eyes lost somewhere on the wall ‘It wasn’t that terrible’ he said without inflection, sounding tired

‘You didn’t warn me’

‘I never do’ Ruki shrugged

Aoi almost stuttered his answer ‘It’s different’ 

‘How so?’ asked Ruki simply

‘You know how I feel about---’ he interrupted himself, running a hand through his hair, tangling his fingers on it as he flop down on the bed with a sigh 

‘About what?’ prodded Ruki gently

Aoi turned his back to him ‘I don’t wanna talk about this’

He could feel the weight on the mattress shifting, Ruki’s voice was now directly above him.

‘I think we really should’ he sounded uncertain ‘I honestly wasn’t expecting this reaction from you… I’m worried about the rest of the tour if we don’t talk this through’

‘You don’t get it’ frowned Aoi, closing his eyes as if that way he could just disappear from the room, from the situation ‘You make it look so easy so-- natural…’

‘What?’ Ruki genuinely sounded confused

Aoi gesticulated in the air aggressively ‘All--- that--- being…. being you’ 

Ruki let out something between a sigh and a laugh ‘Well, I sure hope being me looks natural, afterall that’s all I am--’

‘That’s not what I mean’ Aoi mumbled frustratedly

‘Then enlighten me’

Aoi finally sat up, turning violently towards him, he hated how close he was to crying and how gut-wrenching it felt that Ruki had  _ that  _ look directed at him. Complete and unadulterated sympathy. He hated it.

‘I can’t be like you--’ he stuttered between ragged breaths ‘I can’t be----’

‘Gay?’ suggested Ruki carefully and Aoi looked at him as if he had just said the most stupid thing

‘I can’t…  _ want  _ him’ he whispered bleakly

Ruki seemed to ponder on his possible answers, his eyes almost scanning inside his head for the right words. He bit down on his lip and looked down for a moment before looking firmly at Aoi again, as if his eyes wanted to be the certainty the guitarist was lacking.

‘I recognize it’s not an easy thing… to want someone that won’t want you back…’ he let out a sad smile ‘But denying it completely is not the answer’

Aoi lowered his head, a sneaky tear managed to roll down his cheek and he furiously wiped it off.

‘Aoi’ called Ruki sweetly ‘I didn’t mean to shook you up so badly… I am sorry’

‘Yeah, right’ Aoi let out, voice broken in sob

‘I truly am’ insisted Ruki and a shy hand moved towards the guitarist shaking one, gently laying down on it

Now Aoi couldn’t pretend he was not sobbing, tears streaming down his face ‘Why can’t it be as easy for me too?’

‘I never said it was easy’ Ruki talked slowly, his deep voice almost purring

‘But you make it look so’ Aoi insisted

Ruki let out a tiny chuckle ‘I must be a good performer’

‘Showoff’ Aoi mumbled and the tiny vocalist pushed his shoulder

‘Oi’ he complained, swiftly taking that hand to cup Aoi’s cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb ‘Stop crying’

‘I’m not crying’ lied Aoi, unable to look back at Ruki’s intense stare

‘Liar’ he smiled and leaned closer, so close Aoi shut his eyes by reflex

The soft touch of Ruki’s lips brushed against his wet cheek, slowly following an invisible line towards his lips. His own tears impregnated the kiss with a salty taste when the vocalist plump lower lip pressed against his. Aoi couldn’t help getting tense, but Ruki still tilted his head, opening his mouth slightly and pressing the tip of his tongue against the guitarist lower lip.

Aoi pushed him away half-heartedly.

‘I’m sorry’ let out Ruki right away, releasing him from his touch and moving away

Aoi felt desperate, his hand still on Ruki’s shoulders, keeping him in place.

‘No’ he said

Ruki’s expression was painfully guilty ‘I know, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked I--’ 

But the line died on his lips, sucked away by Aoi pulling him closer, pressing his lips fiercely against Ruki’s mouth. The vocalist got startled at first, but relaxed when the guitarist slowly tilted his head, their mouths falling together almost as jigsaw pieces. Ruki took his hands to Aoi’s waist and the brunet hugged his neck, deepening the kiss. The vocalist tongue pressed against Aoi’s mouth again and he welcomed it, touching it with his own. Ruki breathed out harshly through his nose, pulling Aoi closer by the waist.

Somehow Ruki felt taller, as he knelt on the bed, dragging Aoi up with him before pushing him carefully back. The guitarist hugged his neck more tightly to drag Ruki down with him, his back on the bed and his bended knees on each side of the vocalist hips. Aoi loosened his grip and Ruki started kissing away from his mouth, forming a sloppy pat towards his jaw, neck, sucking carefully on his collarbone, stealing a surprised moan from the guitarist. Aoi ran his hand up Ruki’s neck, burying his fingers between golden strands, his other hand grabbing him by the shoulder.

‘Ruki’ he sighed and another soft moan escaped from him as the vocalist traced a wet path with his tongue down his stomach ‘Ruki wait’

The dark eyes shot up with a concerned expression.

‘I---’ Aoi stammered ‘I want to but---’ he could feel his cheeks reddening, his pajama pants suddenly too tight ‘I---I don’t have any...thing’ he finished lamely

Ruki’s smile was infuriatingly sweet and Aoi wondered how could he be the same person he had argued with so much before.

‘I do’ he said confidently and sat up, but seemed to grew uncertain as he looked at the door ‘How would I know you’ll still want it when I come back?’ he mumbled

‘You’ll ask’ Aoi answered, trying and failing to sound calmer than he was

Ruki chuckled ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right’

He got uncomfortably up and Aoi felt a weird and warm pride when he noticed the bulge on his sweatpants. Somehow he was responsible, he had rendered the vocalist into a wanting mess. Aoi let out a snort.

‘What’ asked Ruki self-consciously, pulling from the hem of his hoodie to hide his hips better

Aoi smiled at him ‘Don’t take too long’

He could swear Ruki almost sprinted out of the room and into the hallway. Aoi was setting himself down on the pillows when Ruki got inside again, this time locking the door behind him. He walked towards the bed and tossed the content of his pockets on the mattress.

‘Take your pick’ he said with a wicked smile 

‘No, thank you’ Aoi smiled lazily, pushing them away

Ruki shrugged and moved everything to the bedside table, sitting now next to Aoi, turned towards him.

‘Do you still want to?’ he asked softly, his expression betraying the concern of his voice

Aoi gave a shy nod ‘But-- be careful’

Ruki smiled sweetly and leaned to kiss him again, taking a hand to Aoi’s cheek. The guitarist hummed pleasantly when the honey blond went down on him again with careful kisses. This time he stopped before reaching the waist of Aoi’s pants, a pair of hands grabbing his hoodie tightly.

‘Take it off’ Aoi almost ordered and Ruki bit down on his lip

‘I’d rather not’ he pleaded

Aoi frowned ‘I’ve known you for more than fifteen years, you think I don’t know what you look like?’

Ruki sighed a laugh ‘Good point...’ but he still looked nervous as he pulled the zipper down, revealing his naked chest

Aoi made sure he focused on the right areas, seeing how the honey blond’s cheeks started to get red, he took careful hands towards the tattoos on Ruki’s arm, stroking them softly.

Ruki smiled warmly and leaned closer again, stealing a kiss from the guitarist thick lips.

This time, the vocalist was more certain with his movements, more assertive with his touches as he stroked Aoi’s skin and kissed him passionately. The guitarist hugged his neck and pressed him even closer, his hips lifting slightly to find the contact with Ruki’s. A soft moan escaped from the vocalist purring voice when their erections touched behind the fabric that trapped them. Aoi took his hands down Ruki’s chest, feeling the soft curve of his stomach and how the honey blond seemed to tense up beneath his fingers, so he kept going down. His fingers hooked on the waist of Ruki’s sweatpants and he gave them a certain tug.

Ruki smiled inside their kiss as he mirrored Aoi’s actions, pulling from the pajama pants first. He was surprised to find no resistance ‘No underwear?’ he teased as the fully erect member of Aoi was presented in front of him.

Aoi frowned in answer when his own fingers did find the resistance of an elastic waistband ‘Not fair’ he mumbled

Ruki laughed as he helped the guitarist get the pants off him too, along with the underwear.

A contemplative, sudden silence formed between them, as they individually came to terms with how far they actually had come. Aoi looked down at Ruki, his member only half-erect, his thighs unbelievably white and soft looking. He felt helplessly exposed as Ruki’s intense dark stare ran through all his body in return, from the bottom to the top. They smiled shyly when their eyes met.

‘I guess there’s no going back from this’ smiled Ruki nervously

Aoi shrugged with a faint smile ‘We went through worse’

The vocalist let out a chuckle and kissed him unexpectedly, feeling the strong arms around his neck in answer. Ruki kept Aoi distracted with his kisses, hearing the soft moans and sighs as he reached out with his free hand, grabbing the first packet he could touch and the bottle standing near it. He sat back up, Aoi’s legs slowly placing themselves on each side of his hip. The guitarist offered his hand and Ruki placed the packet on it, taking care of the bottle as Aoi unwrapped a condom. They looked at each other’s eyes as they presented their objects.

Ruki bit down on his lip ‘Are you ready?’ he asked honestly

‘No’ Aoi admitted, but made sure to smile when the honey blond seemed to falter before him ‘But I guess now is as good time to start as any’

Ruki smacked at his shoulder with his free hand ‘Don’t ever scare me like that again’

Aoi held into that harmless “again”, repeating it on his mind as Ruki poured the content of the bottle on his own hand, using it to wrap gently the guitarist length, hearing the surprised moan tearing from Aoi’s throat. He pressed his thumb against the moist tip for a moment before carefully sliding his hand down. Ruki offered the bottle to the guitarist and he looked a little uncertain, dazed by the contact of the cool liquid against his feverish skin. Aoi somehow managed to understand and pour the liquid on Ruki’s offering fingers. 

Aoi took in a deep breath as the blonde looked at him seriously, retrieving his hand and gently placing them between his thighs.

‘Aoi’ the husky voice whispered ‘we can go as slowly as you need…’

‘Just do it already’ grunted the guitarist

Ruki smiled and gave a soft stroke at the member still in his hold, Aoi’s hips buckling up in response. The vocalist pressed the hand between his thighs gently, feeling his entrance before slowly pushing a finger inside. The muscles clenched around him and he peered at Aoi’s face, waiting. The guitarist let in a deep breath and, as he let it out, his body seemed to relax with it, allowing Ruki’s finger to go further in. Aoi bit down on his lip and took a tentative hand towards his own member, wrapping Ruki’s wrist and pulling it down.

Ruki leaned closer to kiss his lips as he allowed Aoi to take control of the movements of his wrist, while he concentrated on the muscles flexing and relaxing around a second finger. Aoi sighed and moaned more loudly when Ruki hurried a third finger, moving them carefully inside.

‘Aoi’ he purred deeply ‘are you okay?’

‘Ngh’ Aoi took a deep breath in and shakily breathed it out ‘Yeah’

Ruki wriggled his fingers carefully in response, turning them and trying to spread them as he finally released Aoi’s member from his hold. The guitarist took his two hands desperately towards it as Ruki retrieved the bottle. Aoi started stroking himself slowly, his heavy-lidded stare trying to focus on the honey blond’s face where a determined face seemed to knit his brow.

‘You--’ Aoi started, a shudder interrupting him ‘you’ve done this before…’

Ruki smiled at the obvious statement, but didn’t inflect it in his voice ‘Yes’ he answered honestly

Aoi breathed harshly out when Ruki spread his fingers a last time before gently removing them.

‘With---’ he breathed out and stopped the movement of his hands in anticipation ‘with anybody I know?’

Ruki bit down on his lip as he fetch the abandoned condom now laying on top of Aoi’s stomach ‘I don’t wanna say’ he mumbled

‘Who?’ Aoi pressed with a frown, but couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Ruki’s hand as they wrapped his own member inside the rubber, carefully stroking it with a hand coated in lube.

‘Why does that matter?’ he whined softly, carefully returning his hands to Aoi’s entrance, feeling him clench in anticipation ‘Relax’

‘Not until you tell me’ Aoi stuttered 

Ruki let out a sigh, but he was still smiling warmly ‘You have to keep it a secret’

‘I think you have enough on me to worry about that’ Aoi rolled his eyes and then, out of nowhere, something clicked inside his head, some mixed memories, some strange occasions, some very evident interruptions ‘...Reita’ he breathed out in realization

Ruki went unexpectedly red ‘You have to promise to keep it a secret’ he insisted

‘I’m honestly not even surprised’ he laughed and Ruki chuckled

‘I know, big shocker’ he kept the smile even when his fingers got inside of Aoi again, the guitarist tensing up with a surprised gasp before concentrating in relaxing his body again

Ruki smeared the lube around and poured even more on his hand and his member. Aoi breathed out, he couldn’t possibly get used to the cold liquid coming in contact with his burning skin. 

There was another assessing kind of silence as Ruki removed his fingers and settled himself between Aoi’s legs. The guitarist lifted his hips slightly up and Ruki grabbed him by the thighs, pulling him closer, leaning on top of him. His tongue made a lewd sound as he ran it over his lower lip.

‘Last chance’ he purred near Aoi’s reddened ear and the guitarist tried to push him away but his arms ended up around Ruki’s neck instead

‘I’m ready’ he whispered in answer and felt Ruki smile as it pressed in a kiss against his cheek

Ruki spread Aoi’s legs just a little more before looking down, sliding from the tight grip of the guitarist. He guided his member against Aoi’s entrance, pushing slowly as he moved his hips forward. Aoi bit down on his lip and all his muscles seemed to clench at the same time.

‘Relax’ Ruki asked in a sweet voice, his hand squeezing Aoi’s thigh

‘Y--yeah’ Aoi answered with a harsh breath and closed his eyes, breathing slowly until his body obeyed him, relaxing barely as Ruki pushed once again

The vocalist waited, attentively staring at Aoi’s expression, feeling the tension around him fading and pushing just a bit more. Ruki pressed his forehead against Aoi’s, the movement straining his back. The guitarist slowly opened his eyes, clashing with Ruki’s intense gaze, he smiled shyly.

‘Hi’ said Ruki with a strained expression

‘This is weird’ Aoi let out, but his body seemed to start getting used to the pressure of Ruki pushing himself slowly in

He stopped when he heard the guitarist words, looking concerned ‘Do you want to stop?’

‘No--’ he thought it over ‘No, I don’t think so…’

Aoi felt some pressure again but this time it felt different somehow, he spread his legs a little more. Ruki ended his final push with a wet sounding sound, he sighed against Aoi’s lips and slumped his forehead on the guitarist shoulder.

‘Are you…’ started Aoi nervously, hugging Ruki’s small back ‘Are you… in?’ he finished and his whole face felt suddenly on fire

Ruki turned his head to stare at Aoi’s face ‘I’m all in’ he said with a small laugh

‘Now what?’ joked Aoi lightly, his body felt pressed but he found that the more he relaxed, the least foreign the feeling was.

Ruki gave a tentative push and pulled slightly back, Aoi answered with a deep breath, grunting lightly as the honey blond pushed in again.

‘Now that’ the vocalist said, his voice strained by the effort of keeping still when the pressure from Aoi’s body around him felt just  _ so  _ good.

‘I know how it works, you idiot’ Aoi let out but couldn’t contain a laugh, laugh that died abruptly in a gasp when Ruki pulled out and pushed again

‘Then don’t ask’ he grunted and sat back up, feeling the strain on his knees as he incorporated between Aoi’s thighs. The guitarist wrapped his hips with them carefully, breathing out noisily.

‘Go on..’ he mumbled, blushing

Ruki gave him a wicked smile ‘Alright’ 

He moved again and Aoi kept silent for a moment, by the second thrust he was loosening up, by the third one he was moaning openly. Ruki took that as a sign and wrapped his fingers around Aoi’s member, giving it a certain pump as he other hand guided the guitarist body, clutching at his waist.

One of Aoi’s hand joined him shyly at first, but quickly slapped Ruki’s hand away, stroking his own member a little more desperate. Ruki took both his hands to Aoi’s waist, digging his fingers on the skin with the pressure, moving him more quickly. Backwards and forward until Aoi was moaning loudly beneath him, until Ruki was panting and grunting too. Aoi arched his back, searching more of their contact, of that addictive rhythmic bliss. 

Aoi felt very easily undone when his bodies seemed to click together in a new way, Ruki’s member hitting something inside of him. Aoi rushed his desperate strokes at his own member, feeling the climax closer as Ruki thrusted even faster. He gave a desperate cry about seconds before Aoi called out his name, spilling his climax on his hand, his body shuddering with waves of pleasure. They kept moving, riding out their orgasms as their bodies slowly loosened back on the mattress. Ruki pressed his forehead against Aoi’s chest, gasping for air before sliding himself out of him. He stayed on his knees as he took out the condom and knotted it, tossing it inside the room’s trash can. Aoi watched the swiftness of his movements curiously, the naturality of them.

Ruki put back his underwear and hoodie and crawled on the bed towards him. He had a tired smile on his face and Aoi felt compelled to kiss it, see if it stuck to his face instead. They stared at each other for a silent minute, Ruki deciding to curl against him, using Aoi’s chest as a pillow. The guitarist sighed on his hair and stretched the hand that wasn’t trapped under Ruki towards his abandoned cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it, arranging his other arm to hug the vocalist. He sighed a big cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

‘You’re not supposed to smoke inside the room’ mumbled Ruki, his voice lost to exhaustion and Aoi’s skin against his cheek

‘So they’ll fine me’ he shrugged ‘I really needed it’

Ruki hummed his answer, for a while they stayed in silence and Aoi almost considered the possibility of the vocalist being already asleep. A soft whisper proved him wrong.

‘Do you feel better?’ Ruki asked carefully and Aoi smiled despite himself

‘Yeah, it was good’ he acknowledged

‘Sorry again…’ the honey blond mumbled ‘About the kiss…’

‘It’s alright…. I kinda liked it’


End file.
